


Three Places Sophie Didn't Choose to Find Herself, and One She Did

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three places Sophie didn't choose to find herself, and one she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Places Sophie Didn't Choose to Find Herself, and One She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> Date: 25 February 2010  
> Word Count: 747
> 
> Spoilers: Specifically for "The Stork Job" [1x06] &amp; "The Fairy Godparents Job" [2x04], tho' consider the entire two seasons fair game…
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: All I have to say is that all of the green screening done for Sophie's various video calls were so fake looking! Obviously she wasn't where they thought she was!
> 
> Background Info on Kyoto:  
> Kyoto "sister city" info was found [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyoto).   
> Philosopher's Walk Kyoto info was found [here](http://www.japaneselifestyle.com.au/travel/kyoto_philosophers_walk.htm).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always giving it a good shot…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath
> 
> Archiving: Only on AO3 &amp; ShatterStorm Productions. All others MUST request permission first.

New York City

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://www.downtownpet.com/blog/uploaded_images/times-square-new-years-eve-712220.jpg) gathered from this post on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)

Ah, New York City, the city that never sleeps, the Big Apple, the home of the best in shopping and American theatre… Just the thought of losing myself in the shopping and the theatre is almost enough to make this a definitive option. Perhaps I'll get an actual acting job that will make everything worthwhile. Perhaps… Really, what am I thinking? This isn't even a real choice, is it?

Not as long as Nate's still firmly entrenched in Boston, which doesn't seem to be changing any time soon. And while I hope that will end up a good thing for him, being back in his hometown, I think he needs to do a bit of regrouping to find himself. To be that close to Nate, the urge to help him in his self-searching would be too great. Sophie needs to come first at this point, not Nate. But who is Sophie at this point?

Cross that one off the list…

Budapest, Romania

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://www.globusjourneys.com/Common/Images/Destinations/budapest.jpg) gathered from [this post](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/3991.html) on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)

I don't even know why I'm considering Budapest. For one, it's just a bit too close to Belgrade for comfort. Just the thought of that wonderful performance is enough to bring tears to my eyes, the death scene alone. Eliot's certainly lucky that he's got that boyish charm under his tough exterior; otherwise, he might well be missing a vital organ or two. Who films a movie -- it doesn't matter that it wasn't a real movie -- and doesn't put film in the bloody camera? I could have used that performance for my audition reel.

And how could I possibly forget that warrant for my arrest after the crown jewels fiasco?

No, the entirety of Eastern Europe is completely off the list…

South American jungles

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://www.best-of-computing.com/image-files/heart_of_jungle.jpg) gathered from [this post](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/3036.html) on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)

The only place more remote from metropolitan Boston and Los Angeles would be Antarctica, and _that_ never even made the vague consideration list. While the beauty and serenity of the jungle would be a blessed balm to my soul-searching needs, there are far too many nasty creatures, poisonous or not, that would consume my attention, and really that's just too counterproductive to what I need to do. How am I supposed to contemplate my soul, my life's purpose and meaning, if I'm constantly worried about a tarantula slipping into my tent?

If there was a jungle spa, I'd consider South America. But until that time, it's off the list…

Kyoto, Japan

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://www.destination360.com/asia/japan/images/s/japan-kyoto.jpg) gathered from [this post](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/3991.html) on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)

Ah, Kyoto… I've not been back in more than a decade. What better place to ensconce oneself in when searching for the true meaning of the soul? In all of my travels, there's never been a place that felt quite so safe and calming as the temples in Kyoto. Those were some of the best years in my entire life while I studied under the masters. If my grifting hadn't made me such a connoisseur of the creature comforts, I think I could very happily shun the outside world and while away my life in the silent seclusion of the temples.

I wonder if that lovely little temple I spent so much time in is still open to the public, as it were? To this day, I can't remember the name, but I remember how comfortable I felt within its walls.

If I do stay in Kyoto, there's always the lure of walking the Philosopher's Path in spring, with the cherry blossoms surrounding me. And it's not as if I wouldn't have the ability to do some shopping and traditional touristy things if the need for contact with the rest of the world is too great. Perhaps not even stay near the temple long term? Lease an apartment to set up my base of operations, as it were, and have an easy way for Hardison, Eliot, and Parker to find me if they should need me. Hardison may be the most technologically savvy person I know, but there are a few tricks I've picked up over the years that will allow me at least a modicum of anonymity where the team is concerned. Amusingly enough -- or perhaps it's not so amusing -- Kyoto and Boston are sister cities…

Yes, I think this is the best option for me at the moment. Practically a world away from Nate and his issues, the team and their issues, and yet only a phone call or video conference away if needed. Though I suspect they'll not need me for much while I'm gone.

Yes, I'm sure of it.


End file.
